


The Hallmark Channel

by TryingandDoingMyBest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Ghost Adventures (Mention), Hallmark Channel, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingandDoingMyBest/pseuds/TryingandDoingMyBest
Summary: You show Bucky and Steve the wonderful trainwreck that is the Hallmark Channel.





	The Hallmark Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Endgame so this is technically an AU or Alternate Ending  
> I took this from my Tumblr and moved it here in hopes it'll gain more traction, but this is my first time posting on AO3.   
> Also I’m shitty at dialogue so please stick with me.

Productivity wasn’t a word you could identify with. Sure, you could be doing laundry or cleaning up around the house or arguing with people online, but nope. You laid on the couch channel surfing trying to find something to cure your early morning boredom. It was currently 9:50, meaning that the only “entertaining” shows that were on was infomercials for mops and old game show reruns. You continued your search, going beyond your typical limits, eventually finding something that piqued your curiosity. Skimming over the title you raised a brow; The Christmas List? You were thoroughly confused considering it was the middle of July. Once you saw the channel it was playing on you let out a sigh. The Hallmark Channel, infamous for its subpar Christmas movies and love stories, portraying life in a weirdly “normal” way. They played slice of life love stories with awkwardly written scripts and generic plot lines, and always ended up being anything but normal. Against your better judgement you decided to give into your boredom and watched the movie. Two hours later you heard the front door open and your three friends; Sam, Steve and Bucky, walked in.

“Hey, we’re back and we bought food! ” Sam announced walking past the couch and into the kitchen, leaving the other two standing by the door squabbling about something. They went out to brunch with the others, everyone putting in effort to try and relax now that the threat world destruction was gone.

You paused the movie and got up from the couch, making your way to where Sam was.

“I got you two waffles and four pieces of bacon. It would be five, but Barnes couldn’t keep his nasty hands off your food.” He gave a side eye to the metal armed man walking in the kitchen, Steve following close behind.

Reaching past Sam, you grabbed the bag off the table, just as him and Bucky began to bicker. Sam has been your best friend since the 4th grade, so when he asked if he and his friends could stay you said yes. At first you thought they were gonna stay for a couple days, but then couple of days turned into a couple of months. Now its been 7 months and they’re still here, but you can’t complain. You loved and cared about all three of them and wouldn’t get rid of them even if you wanted to. You took your spot back on the coach, continued the movie and began to eat you lukewarm waffles and bacon.

After about five minutes Steve came in and sat down next to you. “Whats this?” hes asked nodding towards the TV.

“Its, uh, the Hallmark Channel” you answered as the movie cut to a commercial.

“You? Watching the Hallmark Channel?” Sam chuckled walking behind the couch.

“Shut it, smartass” you replied glaring up at him making him laugh harder. He walked away, probably to his room to do, whatever.

“What’s the Hallmark Channel?” Bucky asked sitting down next to Steve, biting into an apple.

“They play romance movies and stuff. Ya know, the cheesy rom-com type of movies that have forgotten actors and the same typical female lead” . Just as you finished explaining the movie started again.

“Why’s it Christmas time?” Steve questioned

“ Its this Christmas in July thing … play Christmas movies in July. Its for people who are ready for Christmas to start, I guess.”

He nodded, “It be like that sometimes”.

You paused and looked at him. “Peter started showing you memes again, hasn’t he?”

“He said that everyone uses them in conversations now, so why can’t I? I even made a list of them, ya wanna s-”.

“Ssshhhh, I’m trynna watch the goddam movie,” Bucky shushed waving his hand, accidentally hitting Steve. “Oops, sorry.”

Silently laughing, you turned your attention back to the movie. Considering how subpar the movie was the two seemed absorbed in it. Maybe its cause they’re ya know, century old super soldiers, or they love shitty movies, who knows. The three of you sat there in is comfortable silence till it ended. “So, what you guys think? You guys like it?”

“This was literally a fucking waste of time” Bucky deadpanned making you laugh.

“I’ve never” Steve chuckled,“ Regretted anything more than this”.

“ I didn’t make you guys do anything,” you raised your hands up in surrender smirking, “You guys where the ones that decided to join!”

“She did the same thing to me!” Sam screamed from his room “ But with Ghost Adventures!”

“First of all, don’t you dare compare Ghost Adventures with this atrocity!”

“What‘s Ghost Adventures?” Steve asked, earning a curse from Bucky.

“I’m happy you asked, my friend,” you giggled when they groaned. You knew they enjoyed spending time with them even if it meant being forced to watch horrible shows. They wouldn’t trade these chill moments for the world … or a better TV show.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave criticism and comments please, cause anything will help. Please tell me if there’s any grammatical errors


End file.
